toddworldfandomcom-20200214-history
A Worm's Eye View
' A Worm's Eye View' is the ninth episode of Todd World. Plot Stella and Pickle get into a dispute when she expresses her opinions about the worminis and one goes missing. But after the others leave she gets to know the worm and realizes there's more to them than she imagined. '' Summary The group are out eating burgers on a stick, with Todd explaining how the stick gimmick works and winning a prize. Pickle joins them and apologizes for being late, as the Worminins were busy practicing a brand new trick. He tries to show them what else they can do but Stella accidentally hurts their feelings by insulting them- calling them slimy and dirty. She is disgusted when he reveals he lets them sleep on his pillow as well, and insists that worms aren't pets. They are joined by the server, who has come with a drink for the worms, and at this point a frustrated Stella takes off. They are left confused, and head to Pickle's after they finish eating. He is unable to understand why she reacted the way she did, and Benny points out that she might be scared of them because she doesn't understand them. Todd suggests they try to get her to know the Worminis though, and after observing them Sophie suggests they just pick one worm. At Stella's place, the group ask to come inside and he explains his desire of letting her get to know the Worminis. He brings out Francheska, but in her panic Stella accidentally hits Pickle's hand as it approaches her and sends her flying onto her bed. Stella panics further at this, but Todd tries to tell her to quiet down to keep her from going into hiding. By this point Pickle tells Stella off for her behavior but she stubbornly sticks by her opinions, with Pickle assuming Francheska left due to Stella being so mean. They take off to try to find her and sadly, Stella comments that she didn't want to fight with Pickle, but she decides not to linger on it. Attempting to accessories, Stella is horrified to find one of her bows moving and looks to find Francheska touching it. She is surprised that she picked the ''right bow though, and watches as she picks out a pair of socks. To test her, Stella pulls out a blue dress with green stars and watches as Francheska chooses a matching barrette. She also picks a plaid outfit, then suggests she and Francheska go shopping together- using her purse to carry her. After changing and making her way to the mall, Stella quickly starts to look around for anything to interest her. Francheska comes out of the purse and together the girls start to play with the various items they find as a salesperson joins them. Stella comments that she doesn't need help though, as Francheska managed to help her pick out several items she likes. They prepare to go, but Stella is further surprised to realize Francheska likes the same perfume she wears, and slowly comes to realize that she was wrong. With that they take off, knowing Pickle must be worried about her now. After they hear him in the distance she puts Francheska down- but suddenly a big elephant comes their way. Panicked, Stella quickly grabs her and pulls her aside and is shocked to realize she's holding her and she doesn't feel slimy or anything. She apologizes for everything she said earlier, explaining that because she got to know Francheska, she realized how wrong she was. They head over to Pickle, with Stella revealing she has Francheska. Pickle happily embraces his little worm, who joins her brothers on his head as Stella explains that she has come to get to know her. They both love fashion, and she invites Francheska to go shopping with her next week. She accepts, and Todd explains the importance of getting to know someone. Lesson Stella learns that while she was scared of the Worminis, she had nothing to worry about. After taking the time to get to know Francheska she realized her mind only made up those things worrying her and she was able to gain a brand new friend as a result. After saving Francheska from the elephant, she was able to see for herself that she wasn't anything like what she thought. Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: Benny flies by on Sophie's tobagon. *This is one of three episodes to be released on other Hit Entertainment DVD releases as part of "HIT Extras", along with "It's OK to Lose Your Mittens" and "Sophie's Sinking Feeling". Errors * Gallery <----Todd Builds A FortStella's Special Club / Pickle's Problem ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Elephants Category:Tlc